Sisters' of the Prophecy
by hpandthemaraudersrock
Summary: this story has moved to maraudersrockmarshmellowarmy...Leo and Cat are constantly in trouble but had no idea that it had involved magic until the they meet the Marauders. With the Marauders in the future by order of Dumbledore, can they protect the Sisters of the Prophecy.
1. The Mission

**Hi this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it, constructive criticism would be very helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. however the initial plot and the new characters I have created belong to me. (mwhahaha) **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Mission**

Lily POV

"Professor, how it that fair that the marauders pull a prank _at_ _the very first week of school_ this and get sent to another school for a term on a mission, while me and Alice the victims of this prank then get told we have to go to with them as you don't trust them to behave themselves long enough to complete the mission" I was annoyed, me and Alice spent all our time at breakfast yelling at the marauders as they yet again dyed our hair a different colour yet they were getting awarded by going on a mission to get two girls' of prophecy.

"I agree with Lily we had to miss every lesson up to now as we had to go to the hairdressers' in Hogsmeade again as they had to get the dye out of our hair quickly as we were having an allergic reaction to the dye," and could always count on Alice, "yet they get to go on a mission then we find out we have to go with them to basically 'babysit' them"

"Hey we don't need a babysitter" and now enter the twats of school who I'm planning revenge on_ "_If anything they need a babysitter as they can't even tell when we are dying their hair"

"BLACK WE WERE FUCKING ASLEEP YOU BASTARD WHAT WERE WE MEANT TO DO WHEN WE WAKE UP TO FIND YOU FOUR IN THE _GIRLS_' I REPEAT THE _GIRLS_' DORMITORIES AND THEN TO FIND OUR HAIR NEON PINK!" Alice had lost all patience for them and lost all state of being calm.

"You love us –" I had to quickly grab hold of Alice who is trying to get to Sirius to strangle him.

"Don't push your luck Black or I might let Alice go and then there will be only three marauders for this mission," I was being as nice as I can but they kept pushing their luck.

"You wouldn't dare Evans –" I let go of Alice.

"Opps my fingers slipped" Potter is smirking at me as he knew I only did that to prove a point.

"Alice stop chasing Sirius around my desk" Dumbledore was finally doing something.

"I wouldn't need to chase him around your desk Sir if he would just stand still –" Alice wasn't going to stop until she got revenge.

"Alice we will give them their punishment later," Potter raised his eyebrows like he didn't believe us, "some sooner than later like Potter and Black"

Dumbledore rose from his desk "Lily, Alice I know you both wish to kill these two but you can't and as far as the mission I have just found out some important information that means you maybe there for longer than originally planned or not there as long"

"Why?" we were concerned as this mission could determine the fate of this war.

"The two girls' you are getting they are not to know about their magic but it seems Voldemort had heard about them too as these girls are constantly missing. Each time they come home exactly two hours later they are missing" he sounded concerned but tried to hide it in his voice. "Also the two girls' are sisters but they aren't meant to know but Voldemort has already told them, I know this mission is risky but that is why I trust you six to get them"

"Okay me and Alice will start packing and you might want to give them a muggle studies book as they probably don't know anything about muggles seeing as two of them are from pure blood families and please tell me we are not staying in the same house?"

"Actually you will both unpack your things into your houses, one for the boys' another for the girls, and then you will head out to do some shopping as you will be heading into the future but don't worry we have already got your school uniform, books and stationary" I was so happy I didn't have to buy our own school uniform or I would have killed the boys' by then "but I will tell you this now the girls are next door neighbours to the sisters and boys' you are on the opposite side of the street." Dumbledore wasn't telling us something.

"How long do we have until we leave professor? And how far into the future are we going?" Remus asking the most basic question ever but then again I hadn't thought of that.

"Tonight and you will be in the year 2010"

* * *

Sirius POV

"It's so late and I'm hungry" Peter yet again complaining that he is hungry.

"Really I didn't realise that _9pm_ was late" I was being sarcastic yet Peter took it so seriously.

"This house is quite decent" Remus changed the topic tactically and he was being modest the girls' house as it wasn't as awesome as ours.

"We know we can't wait to decorate at the weekend to personalise it for ourselves. What is your place like then?" Alice and Lily didn't really care they just wanted to decorate their house but they couldn't as they didn't know which room would be who's.

"It's perfect for us not necessarily for you though," James was right we loved the place yet we know the girls would complain about it, "anyway do you two need our help now that we have set up the bedrooms, living room and kitchen?" James was tried as we had just finished unpacking the girls' furniture straight after ours and we still had to make some food.

"Yes we do as we ordered lots of pizza and we don't think we can eat it all by ourselves" Lily was being nice for a change, which soon changed when we went shopping the next day.


	2. First Impressions

**Yeah these starting chapters introduce the plot a bit and seem a bit boring but I promise the action will start soon but until then enjoy the story :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters I have created belong to me. (mwhahaha)**

* * *

Lily POV

"I know I said come over when you get up tomorrow I did not realise you would be coming over at midday" I knew the guys' could take the mimic but this was stupid.

"Come on let's go shopping" Alice was excited it was a shopping trip and the funny thing is she doesn't like shopping so this was quite concerning.

We spent over five hours in town it was fun finding the best shops and some takeaways' which was funny as the guys' couldn't decide what they wanted from McDonalds so they ordered everything on the menu luckily me and Alice persuaded them that a big Mac is the nicest thing at McDonalds so they changed there order to two big Macs each. Just as we were leaving we saw someone throw two little children into the river and a second later two teenage girls diving in afterwards and saving the children before disappearing from the crowd. We headed home and turned on the TV still a bit shocked from today's events but then to find those two teenage girls' who saved those children were the two teenagers who are missing a lot.

* * *

Cat POV 

"Cat we need to stop putting other people in danger those two little girls' almost drowned today because we were nice to them. And we really need to stop getting kidnapped each time we leave my bloody house." She had a point and I knew she was not going to stop until she had gotten her point across.

"Well it's not my fault we get kidnapped is it?" this is not what she had wanted to hear, "but why don't we focus on getting out of the dungeon by tomorrow because weirdly I miss school as we hardly go any more, anyway I have coursework to hand in and Mrs wants us to show around the new kids as we have already completed our exams and got A* in everything and we are to far ahead in our academics for our age yet we don't know why? So let's just get out of here ASAP" I stressed out on the importance of why we needed to get out of the dungeon quickly.

"I know but they won't know what hit them" she drops a smoke bomb on floor a we break the lock, followed by me dropping knock out gas.

* * *

Sirius POV

We walked into the school and we got taken down the cloisters when a two fit girls' came running up the school driveway.

"Leo, Cat so nice for you to join us and go to first aid before you come in the year office this time" Mrs Hillnilly was telling them I hadn't notice they had blood trickling down their faces.

"Yeah we will –" one of the girls' started to reply

"There they are?" a man shouted.

"Shit, Cat I thought we lost them two cities back Mrs you might want to call the police now and you six might want to stand back" one them blocked a punch then did a roundhouse kick in that persons face.

"Well obviously we didn't" she swiping someone's leg as they were taken down they continued their conversation as they walked up the school driveway.

"Is it bad we have became this violent in the past year"

"A bit and we are not that violent"

They got punched in the face and went flying backwards and they landed a few inches from our feet Lily started to go forward.

"That was a huge mistake" it was creepy they both said it at exactly the same time before springing to their feet. The two guys sent a punch at the two girls' and they grabbed hold of their wrists before they then flipped them over their shoulders, then they make sure they aren't dead then walked straight towards us.

"Sorry about not normally like this we haven't been in school for about...six months" one of the girls' was talking to us don't know which one though.

"Sorry about my sister she forgot to introduce us before apologising," she stretches out her hand to be polite, "I'm Cat and this is my sister Leo if you want a bit of advice don't hang around us too much"

"Unless you want to die or end up in a coma like everyone else who cared about us" Leo seemed to be a bit blunt but then I would be to if everyone I loved or cared about ended up getting hurt just to make sure they are safe.

"Leo they are new you have to be nice this isn't we woken up in a dungeon we are safe... for now" Cat seemed to calm Leo down.

"Your right Cat sorry to you guys I feel incredibly stupid I hope you can forgive me" Leo seemed to be genuine.

"It's okay we are just shocked at what you just did that's all" Lily was being kind which brought a smile to their faces and they looked beautiful when they smiled.

"Yeah well we learned to protect ourselves as we couldn't go anywhere without being hurt but we should take you down to the year office form time should be over in a few minutes and the police have just arrived so we are good to go," they take us down to the year office, "oh yeah you six never told us your names"

"I'm Lily and my best friend Alice" Lily was going to take forever with introductions so I sped things up.

"I'm Sirius and these three are my best friends James, Remus and Peter. Also when can we get something to eat" Lily scowls at me, "what I'm hungry?"

"Yeah well Sirius there is thing called breakfast and break isn't for another two hours," Leo smiled at me though, "but there is a vending machine that we can nip to after you have been and seen Mrs Hillnilly"

"We will come back in a few minutes we just got to see the first aider" they both walk away before we could protest.


	3. Relocation And Takeaways

**Hey so thank you to everyone who has favourited/reviewed/followed this story it means a lot. Anyway I had a small amount of help writing this chapter from PadfootsMarshmallowArmy so thank you sooooooo much. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters I have created belong to me. (mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Relocation and takeaways**

Cat POV

We get out of the year office and it turns out they don't have to do lessons if they don't want to as they are going back to their school in six weeks so their school is sending this school their coursework so they don't fall behind. The new kids started to notice everyone avoided us, which raised a few questions in the new kids' minds. Wait how I know they got questions why we seem to have no friends this is creepy. We waited for the boys' to buy some things from the vending machine.

"SHIT Cat where were we when we got kidnapped?" Leo was acting hysterical.

"Your house...SHIT they know where we live SHIT we are going to have to move again"

"Are you okay?" Lily asked with a kind smile.

"Yeah we just realised we need to move house" I ended up getting a sharp elbow in the ribs from Leo.

"Well if you want you can move in with us?" Lily asked "our house is too big just for me and Alice and the boys live just across the road"

"Are you sure we wouldn't want to cause any...trouble," Leo looks at me and I give her small nod to continue, "As trouble seems to follow us no matter where we go"

"Leo, Cat it is fine, we will move your stuff after school" Alice had practically insisted we moved in and we could tell they wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay but only if your completely sure though" I was making sure they were sure.

"Yes we are sure now stop protesting you are moving in end of this school day" Lily implied.

"Okay but we need to be discrete as we didn't get along with our neighbours so we don't want them to throw a party because we have left" Leo was wise to say this as we didn't want them to be in danger or our new house to be discovered but our neighbours would actually throw a party in our absence.

"That's okay we will make the guys help us move your things over to speed things up" Lily sounded confident that the guys' would help but we all looked exhausted so me and Leo made an excuse to go to the year office.

"Mrs Hillnilly we were wondering if we and the new students could go home early as we are all exhausted and we don't want any students here to be at harm. As we both know news reporters will be here soon as they would have found out that we are no longer missing and the police have failed yet again to protect us. And we both know that we will be missing again very soon so please can leave school now?" I made it so she couldn't make us stay at school so a few moments later we were all walking back to our homes, we decided to meet up at our house at 2, while they were catching up on some rest me and Leo start to make our house look like it had been ransacked instead of looking normal that we didn't even notice Lily and Alice come in.

"What are you doing? Why are messing up your house?" Lily sounded confused.

"Too make it look like there isn't anything important here as anything important was taken in this 'ransack' " they still looked at us as if we were crazy, "but don't worry we will pack the most important things with us."

"Cat, guess what I found in the back of the wardrobe in the spare room oh hey Lily, hey Alice." Leo seemed excited by what she had found.

"Oh dear God what this time?" I was dreading at the thought of what she had found.

"I don't know maybe just another two wands from Harry Potter World but they look different from all the wands we have got and I can't tell whose wands they were?"

"Harry what World?" Lily and Alice sounded confused.

"Harry Potter"

"Who is Harry Potter? Is he a relative of mine?" James just walked in then saw the two wands in our hands. "Where did you them wands from?"

"Harry Potter World," they still looked confused, "you know the Harry Potter books what got turned into films about Harry defeating the Dark Lord when he was one...no okay Cat our mission is to get them to watch all of the Harry Potter films before school tomorrow"

"Wait the dark lord" Lily sounded hopeful.

"Leo that over twelve hours and Lily the dark lord super evil wants to rule the wizarding world"

"I know so let's quickly finish packing and don't worry Lily all your questions will be answered, Leo put the wands with other Harry Potter stuff"

"Okay what else do we need?" Leo walked over to the largest box and opens it and they all look inside and are amazed by the amount of stuff they recognize.

"Woah how much stuff?" Sirius sounded amazed.

"Not much" I call from the other side of the room. "Sirius and Remus can you guys help us carry down some boxes of Harry Potter stuff please"

"Okay" Sirius grins and waits while Leo gets the others started on the kitchen. We walk upstairs and I lead him into my bedroom and passes him a box along with Leo and Remus and we head back down into the living room when Sirius accidently trips over and drops his box onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry" he looks so cute. God what I am thinking no I can't put anyone in harms way.

"It's okay Sirius it's not your fault and it won't take long to clean up" I kneel down on the floor and start cleaning it up with Sirius, Remus and Leo.

"Leo, what is all of this as I have never seen anything like them" Sirius stares at Remus and they have a silent conversation through looks but I act like I haven't notice there conversation and so does Leo.

"Well Remus that's just some stuff we have always had and don't know why" Leo said putting in the last things into the box before taping and naming the boxes.

"Yet you never questioned why you had them?" Sirius was right why we didn't question it.

"Well we have but our adoptive parents' told us before they disappeared 'we would find out someday but not today' we still don't know what that means as soon as we figured out we were sisters they started to speak in riddles so yeah we still haven't figured that one out" Leo was trying not to cry when she spoke about our adoptive parents' as we didn't know if they were okay or not and it is all our fault.

"Ahh well that is quite a riddle" Alice stated the obvious I smile even though she scared me as I didn't here enter the room.

We spent the last hour making sure we had everything important before sneaking our things to Lily and Alice house un-noticed. Then we decided to stay at our house this evening before sneaking to Lily's house in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Lily POV

"Do you want crash the night as we have taken everything over except the our Harry Potter stuff and some basic essentials for breakfast and stuff and we can call school and say we can't come in so no problems there so do you want to crash the night and we will put Harry Potter on and we will order takeaway?" Leo was being kind to offer this

"Me and Alice are up for crashing the night" I replied

"Okay we will crash the night to as I'm interested about what Harry Potter and why you two all ways look offended that we don't know what Harry Potter is" James was reasonable with this answer as they all ways look shocked or offended that we don't know what Harry Potter is.

"Okay the guys' can crash downstairs on the sofa while us girls' crash upstairs and this is small warning don't sneak upstairs into any of our rooms especially ours or we may accidently kill you or give you serious brain damage," Cat looked like she tried to phrase it nicely as possible but unfortunately it didn't work.

"And on that note what takeaway are we having first?" Leo lightens the mood a lot.

"What do you mean first?" Sirius sounded happy at the thought of ordering from more than one takeaway but then again the guys' did enjoy their food.

"I mean we are going to order from lots of different takeaways so which one are we ordering from first as I can't decide"

"What are the options?" Cat asked.

"Well we can have Chinese, Indian, Chippy...or pizza"

"I think Chinese first as I for one have never tried it" James answered i turn to look at him and he sees but doesn't say anything.

"Okay well we will go and order the food then we will start watching Harry Potter one question before we order is anyone a vegetarian?"

"None of us are vegetarians" Alice replied.

"Okay back through in a moment, Cat why don't you get the films all eight of them should be in the box labelled 'Harry Potter wands + films' and don't take any wands out in fact Lily and James can you make sure she doesn't bring all the wands please?"

"Okay come on Lily, James we need to get started watching Harry Potter" James was practically dragged out of the living room by Cat when he didn't show any kind of movement which was funny but I could he would rather me drag him out. I could see it was causing him pain I should have told Cat to stop dragging him but instead I used it to get revenge from earlier.

* * *

James POV

"Cat do we have to watch Harry parents' die I hate that scene as isn't fair on Harry to get a lighting scar on his head just because he survived the killing curse, Harry should of grown up with his parents'" Leo was trying to avoid watching one of scenes of the film.

"Yeah but you will gladly make me watch Harry godfather die then keep telling me that he is dead to crush my dreams wouldn't you? So we are watching the scene" Cat was persistent that Leo watched that scene.

"Fine just don't say the lines before they or at the same time or I will knock you unconscious. What?" Lily looks at Leo and raises her eyebrow which is dead cute, "I won't actually do it Lily unless I have to" Lily walks over to Leo before whispering something in her ear before leaving the room, then Leo shots me a look before smirking and going to where Cat was before talking to Cat then Cat smirked.

"James, why are they smirking?" Sirius had to point out the obvious but I was also wondering why they were smirking.

"No idea so why don't I go and ask Lily I'm pretty sure she has something to do with this," I walk to the kitchen to find Lily who is sorting out some plates for when the takeaway comes, "why did Leo look at me once you left and then Cat?"

"James I have no idea," she tries to hide her smirk but fails, "I honestly don't know"

"You're lying" I step closer to Lily "you know exactly what they are smirking about so tell me" someone knocks at the door.

"I'll get it," Leo walks out of the living room with Cat not far behind, "Cat hand me the money and I will get the takeaway Lily can you help us serve up and James can you and everyone else make sure there is enough cleared spaces for everyone to sit down please?"

"Okay" I head back into the living room to find the film had loaded up and the title screen had a picture of a young boy who looked a lot like me but he had Lily's eyes, "Alice can you help us clear some spaces please?"

"No as I'm going to help serve good luck boys'" Alice leaves us to clear some spaces which we did but it took us a while to make sure there was enough seats.

"Here you go," Cat was so polite and according to Sirius dead fit but I didn't see her a dead fit I saw her as fit only Lily is dead fit, "let's start watching the films after we have finished eating"


	4. Finding Out the Future

**Okay this chapter is wwwaaaaaaaaaayyyyy overdue but been busy working some other fanfiction that I will be uploading soon (hopefully) and studying for exams (which start next week Nooooo) and I have been Helping PadfootsMarshmellowArmy with her fanfiction ****_the secrets in our hearts_**

**Anyway when I first started writing this fanfiction she was around at my house and she helped me write some of this chapter as well (I believe she will be helping me out alot so don't be surprise when I say she helped me write a chapter) so THANKYOU also a BIG THANKYOU to Blue Luver5000 for reviewing my last chapter and it also reminded me I need write more this fanfiction as I'm half way through writing chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters I have created belong to me. (mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Finding Out the Future**

Sirius POV

Lily sat next to James when we started to watch the films we realised this was going to be our future after the first scene when Lily cried on James shoulder when 'Lily and James Potter' in the film died and we saw her sister Petunia. Lucky Leo and Cat didn't see our faces or they would realise that they are showing our future to us. I was annoyed to find out that I was put in Azkaban because of Peter so Leo and Cat had to pause the film before helping Lily and Alice stopping us killing Peter.

"Guys' it's just a film don't take it too seriously" Leo got us all to calm and sit down again before we continued to watch the films. They started to look really exhausted by midnight, they get up to stretch there legs before they started to head towards the door "Guys' we are going to bed we feel really tried so we will see you in the morning" they sounded weak but somehow found the energy to run upstairs and get some blankets and pillows for us.

"Night Leo, night Cat thank you for the pillows and blankets and we will see you tomorrow morning" I was being kind as they were two really fit girls' but hey I'm going to wait before one of them is mine. They left Lily and Remus in charge of the DVD player as we were only halfway through _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _We decided to stop for five minutes after watching the _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _and then we watch the two deathly hallows by the time it was finished we were tried, but me and James ended up having to carry Lily and Alice upstairs with us as they had fallen asleep right at the very end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_.

* * *

Lily POV

I shot up in a jolt to hear screaming Alice seemed to woken up a second before me and we both grab our wands and start heading over to the door when James and Sirius come running into the room.

"Who's screaming?" I asked.

"We thought it might have been you two so if it isn't you two then it's Leo and Cat" Sirius ran out of the room and towards their room.

* * *

Cat POV 

I awoke in a pool of sweat and to find everyone in mine and Leo's bedroom all looking at us sickly pale with worry. I turned to see Leo drenched in sweat as well and as soon as our eyes met we knew what had happened "They're coming" we both said standing up and running into the bathroom to turn the shower on as everyone followed us.

"What's going on? Why did you scream?" James asked confused.

"Everyone get changed we are out of here, Leo you can have a shower first" I said smiling at Leo in that sisterly way.

"I'm fucking confused" Alice said with raised eyebrows.

"Basically we know your wizards apparently we are too, we know Harry Potter is your future and we also know Bellatrix Lestrange is coming for us so suit up or get out!" Leo shouted closing the bathroom door to take a shower.

"Wait, wait, wait how do you know this" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we do okay now stop standing there like a lemon boys go find my and Leos wands it was the two what we didn't recognize I put them in the red velvet boxes girls please put an extension charm on the two bags the bags are by mine and Leos beds and put all the boxes in the bags while I go have a shower in the other bathroom and we will meet you down stairs in 30 minutes that should just give us enough time before the sheer devil arrives" I said turning around leaving everyone gobsmacked "and Sirius stop debating whether to ask me or not if I will need help in the shower I won't and trash the rooms that aren't already trashed but don't go in the basement"

* * *

Narrator

Catherine and Leo arrived thirty minutes later dressed showered.

"Right," Leo started, "okay we will leave via the passage from the basement but we all need to clear the basement out first". All the bags where packed wands sorted Cat got their dads and Leo got their mothers. Cat took her leather jacket and Leo took her denim blue one off to reveal an leather strap to attach to hand pistils on and they also had ones around there waist under there tee shirt to put knifes.

"Okay everyone suit up... don't look at us like that are you really surprised the amount of times we are kidnapped" Cat said rolling her eyes.

"We also found these" Leo said throwing some straps for there arms "put them on and put your wand in them it will protect it now everyone take a knife and a gun... they wont know what has hit them" Leo smiled.

"Right Remus your with Leo, Sirius your with me and everyone else can take the car and Lily is driving end of...you don't want to know how we got these lets just say with the amount of weapons and driving without a licenses tonight we really don't want to be caught by the police so try not to speed"

"So how are we getting there?" Remus asked.

"Awesome" Sirius said in a fan girl squeal as Catherine and Leo both took the cover off from two GSX1300R's.

"They were left to us from our adopted parents it was meant to be sold to help us buy a better home but we found they come in handy when you are always being kidnapped when we finally found someone who would teach us to drive at our age we started driving them everywhere. Anyway grab a helmet there is a passage that these and the car can get in and out off up there lets go just follow us and we will go somewhere safe then aparate ourselves to your house after a probable fight we will need to shrink the car and bikes and out helmets and put them in our bags so we can aparate away" Leo said pulling out her pink helmet and a light green one for Remus and Cat pulled out a fiery red one and a midnight blue one for Sirius and with that and a lot of confusion they left.

"I like this whole the commanding dangerous side of you with the knife's and guns and I'm guessing you have watched enough Harry Potter to know how to use a wand?" Sirius said while on the back of Cat's bike as they speeded down the motorway.

"Yeah and don't worry it only comes out when my sister or friends are in danger... so a lot" she laughed.

* * *

**A:N/ Oh yeah I have some exams next week so might not be able to update for a while but i will try to update during half term definitely :)**


	5. Story Relocation

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while but this isn't a update sort of...I'm letting you know my good friend ****_PadfootsMarshmellowArmy_**** (Cat) and I have made a joint account and seeing as Cat will be helping me loads we decided a joint account would be best and we have other stories to upload soon.**

**It's called ****_maraudersrockmarshmellowarmy_**** the story is exactly the same (even the name) its just been moved to another account.**

**so check it out to find out what mischief Sirius and Cat get into together but I will be nice and give you the pairings**

**Frank/Alice**  
**Sirius/Cat**  
**Remus/Leo**  
**James/Lily**  
**Peter has no one (mwhahahahaha)**


End file.
